Training Day
by The Author 1945
Summary: The War may be over but the former Axis Powers still meet every once in a while for training, and Israel manages to convince his father to let him join in for the training! How will it go? Read an figure out! Author-series. One shot!


I'm Back!

Just like I said I would! It's one-shot time! Izzy's turn to join the training!

Warnings: nothing

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

On with the show!

...

* * *

Germany was quite surprised when the next time Israel came to his house, the boy was no longer a Chibi, instead an eight year old, looking bigger and a bit stronger then when he had last seen him. Israel had taken notice of this as well, and had tried to use his growth spurt as a persuasion tool to convince his father to let him start training with him and Italy.

"I can already shoot, and I want to learn how to fight even better, and I'm not a baby anymore! I'm eight years old! Please, Aba?"

"Nein," Germany responded at first, "you'll get hurt. You're still too small."

Israel glared at that. He _hated_ to be called small. He acknowledged that he wasn't as big as the others but that didn't make him weak! If there was one thing Israel hated, it was being underestimated. And Aba underestimated him a lot.

Germany remained stiff as a board for a while, but eventually caved into the pressure from America and Israel and told the boy to meet him at the training field in the backyard next week.

...

* * *

Training day:

"Where is he?" Germany muttered to himself irately as he stood in front of the two former Axis nations. Israel had yet to arrive.

"Ve~ maybe something came up," said Italy, shifting from foot to foot in anticipation, wishing to get the training started.

"Perhaps there was traffic," suggested Japan, looking unconcerned.

"That's no excuse!" said Germany angrily. Punctuality was a trait Germany took to heart and tended to expect from others. It got on his nerves when somebody didn't follow through on such an attribute.

He then started to get nervous thinking that Italy was right and something had come up. Perhaps the boy was even in danger. Germany shuddered at that thought and decided that if the boy didn't show up in ten minutes, he would go look for him.

"Then lets start the training," said Germany, shifting a bit with nervousness, "COUNTOFF!"

"Uno!"

"Ni!"

"Alright, now lets begin today's training with…"

"Shalosh! Shalosh! I'm sorry I'm late!" came a child's voice. The axis turned to see Israel running out of Germany's home. Germany let out a sigh of relief at seeing Israel okay, and then glared down at the boy as he took his place beside Italy.

"Israel!" he barked, "You're late!"

"I noticed," said Israel, smiling up at his father, "Sorry, I saw this bird and I was looking at it cause it was really cool and blue but then I lost track of time and I decided that…"

"_No excuses_!" Germany yelled to the boy, "when I say be here at 10 am _sharp_ I mean 10 am _sharp_! This training is a _privilege_, not a right and if you show up tardy again I have the full _right_ not to train you anymore. Am I understood, young country?"

Israel frowned and shrunk back a bit. "Ken, I understand, Aba. Sorry," he said sadly, looking up at Germany with big blue sad-puppy eyes. Germany looked down at the boy's sad eyes and felt his anger melt away instantly. Why did that look always work?

"A-as long as you understand," said Germany in a much calmer tone, "but I'm not your Aba!"

"Ve~ hey Izzy! Nice uniform!" said Italy. Germany looked and noticed that Israel wasn't wearing his usual casual clothes; he was dressed in an olive green Israeli uniform with boots and a dark-green visor cap. Something about the uniform made the boy look slightly older.

Israel puffed out his chest importantly. "You noticed? I just got it last week. Akhi says it makes me look more professional!"

"Ve~ I like it! It kind of makes you look more like your Papa!"

"I'm not his Papa!" yelled Germany at Italy, then he turned to Israel and with a nod of approval said, "It's a very nice uniform Israel."

Israel beamed at the compliment. "Toda, Aba!"

"I'm not your Aba!"

"Doitsu-san," said Japan with a hint of impatience, "can we please move along?"

"Ja, now that we're all here, lets begin. As soldiers, you should all be prepared to…"

"Ve~ don't worry, Izzy," said Italy, leaning over to whisper to Israel, "the training's hard at first but Godfather Italy will show you all the ropes!"

"No talking!" yelled Germany angrily turning to glare at Italy, "if you can talk to each other, then you can answer every question. What do you do when an enemy has a knife and you have a gun?"

"Uhh…surrender!" said Italy, beaming. But this answer only earned him a bop on the head from Germany.

"Dumkompf! The answer is you ask their surrender and shoot if they dare not accept, but aim for a non-lethal area." He turned to Israel, "Israel, next question. If an enemy has you cornered, what do you do?"

"Uhm…fight back as hard as I can and inflict as many injuries unto him as possible?" suggested Israel

Germany shook his head and corrected the boy in a calm tone. "Nein, that is not correct Israel. You yell for help and surrender, then try and escape. I don't want you to get yourself injured or killed for nothing, just call for help."

"Beseder, Aba," said Israel with a slight frown. The other two axis powers looked at Germany in shock, unused to Germany being calm and collected when given a wrong answer.

"Alright," said Germany, "who can tell me what you do when your superior officer walks by? Israel?"

"Ask how he and his family are and give him a high-five!" said Israel brightly. Germany gave the boy an inquisitive look.

"Nein," he said sternly, "why would you do that?"

"That's what I always do with my soldiers!" said Israel. Germany looked at the boy in surprise, the idea of informality, especially in the army, was alien to the German.

"Israel," he said strictly, "when a superior officer walks by you salute and only speak if he speaks to you. And if you are given permission to speak, do so with respect and always say 'sir.'"

Israel looked at Germany as if he'd just told him to grow wings and fly. "Why would I do that?"

"Because he's your superior officer," said Germany stiffly.

"So?" asked the boy.

"He is of higher rank then you."

"So?"

"_So_ he commands respect from underlings."

"So?"

Germany, beginning to get annoyed, said, "if you don't salute a higher officer you might as well just go ahead and call him by his first name!"

"I already do," said Israel.

"Was?!" cried Germany, looking at the boy in shock, "you call your soldiers by their _first names_?!"

"Ken, why not?"

Germany was incredibly taken aback by the informality of the Israeli nation. "If that's how you speak and act to your soldiers and higher officials, how on earth do you act around your boss?!"

"I call him by his first name, give him a high-five and ask how his family is doing," said Israel simply. "Why? Do you do something different?"

Germany twitched a bit at the thought of such informality in a chain of command. Japan looked at his friend's reaction and thought, _and I thought I had trouble with outside traditions._

_..._

* * *

After Germany recovered from his initial shock, they moved on with the training.

"Alright," said the German nation, "it's time we move on to physical training."

"Akla!" cried Israel happily.

""Ve…" groaned Italy in exasperation.

Germany had Italy and Israel line up at the starting line of a small racetrack (Japan had gone to sit on his thinking rock and stroke Italy's cat, Gino.)

"Alright," said Germany, "two laps around. Ready…"

Israel nodded and Italy shook his head.

"Set…" Germany said, but then he stopped and looked at Israel.

"Israel," he said, "pace yourself, okay?"

"Ken."

"If you don't do as well on your first run it's okay."

"Beseder."

"Don't push yourself too hard, you'll tire out. Be careful not to strain yourself or hyperventilate."

"I understand, Aba."

"And if you need water or a rest at any given time don't ask just g-"

"Aba!"

"Alright, GO!"

Before Italy could even get out of his 'set' position, Israel took off with incredible speed, leaving only a roadrunner cloud behind him. He streaked around the track twice and then stopped right back where he had started, all in about 16 seconds.

"Done!" he cried, smiling cheerily, "what's next?"

Germany and Italy's jaws dropped as they stared at the boy in shock.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" asked Israel, still smiling but giving his allies  
a curious look.

"Ve...how…"

"Was…"

"When…"

"But…"

"HOW DID YOU RUN SO FAST?" they both finally cried in unison.

Israel, unfazed, just continued to smile as he said, "I don't know. In the genes I guess."

"Ve~ just in the genes?"

Israel shrugged. "Ken, I guess that's a talent I need to have in order to be a Jewish country. Y'know, running for my life and all that."

Germany went a little red in shame and cleared his thought "Sehr gut, Israel. But if it's not too much trouble, could you try and slow down a bit next time, Italy still has to run his laps."

"Will do, Aba!"

"I'm not your Aba!"

...

* * *

After Italy finished his laps (which took a good twenty minutes, six headlocks from Germany and a dozen confused looks from Israel) it was time to move on to hand-to-hand combat. Germany was quite nervous about this, Israel was far smaller then all of them after all, and he was a new student. He had paired the boy up with Italy to start off but he still couldn't help but worry. Italy wasn't totally helpless (Germany had found _that_ out during the war) and he was a superpower besides. Israel was only a child.

"Italia," he said, pulling the brunette over before Italy and Israel could spar, "Go easy on Israel, okay? He is a small country and this is his first time wrestling. I don't want him to get hurt, so just be careful and maybe let him win once or twice."

"Ve~ okay, Germany," said Italy brightly, giving a salute. Germany nodded.

"Gut. And just remember if you _do_ somehow end up hurting him, _I will murder you!" _Germany hissed that last line threateningly, grabbing the Italians collar and yanking him foreword.

"VE!" cried Italy in fear, "Si, Germany! I wont! I promise!"

"Hey!" cried Israel, looking over at his friends and smiling curiously, "what are you two doing?"

"Nothing!" cried Germany quickly putting Italy down, "just giving Italia a little…eh…_pep talk_."

"S-si, pep talk," said Italy. Israel raised an eyebrow skeptically at the two, but then decided to move on.

Israel and Italy faced each other and got into their fighting positions.

"When I say go, the match begins," said Germany, "Israel, be careful. Italy, remember our discussion."

"Ken, ken."

"Si, Captain," said Italy cheerily, then he looked at Israel, "don't worry, Izzy, I'll be careful not to hurt you."

"I'm not worried," said Israel, grinning eagerly. He loved fun brawling; he and Akhi did it all the time.

"Ready…" said Germany, "Go!"

"Alright, Izzy," said Italy stepping foreword, "let's…"

"HI-YA!"

Neither Germany nor Japan really saw what happened after Israel let out a warrior cry. It happened so fast it was as if somebody had hit the fast foreword button on the brawl. One second Italy was standing in front of Israel looking ready to attack, the next Italy was on the floor with Israel pinning his arm behind him and holding the Italian to the ground with his knee.

"Tap out!" said the boy, with his usual sudden ferocious demeanor that came on when he was put in a battle situation.

"VE!" cried Italy, yanking a white flag out of nowhere with his free hand, "I surrender! Tap tap!"

"I accept your surrender," said Israel, quickly releasing his friend and hopping up to his feet.

"I win!" cried the boy, ever competitive, "right Aba?"

Germany and Japan stared at their young comrade in shock.

"Ma?" said the boy, "it's just krav maga. I learned it from Big Sister Czechoslovakia and some of my soldiers. What's wrong?"

Germany didn't answer the boy but instead turned to Italy and said "on second thought, Italia, that advice I gave you earlier is no longer needed."

...

* * *

Yay! Israel is in training now! Explanation time!

Krav maga: AKA Jew Jitsu (get it?) Jews developed this self-defense technique over many decades for self-defense. If any individual is to be credited as its "founder" that would be Imi Lichtenfeld, who lived in Czechoslovakia in the 1930' used his self-defense techniques to fight anti-Semites. He moved to Palestine in 1942 and after Israel was formed, began training some of the IDF (Israeli Defense force) soldiers.

To this day Krav maga is taught to all units of the IDF. And since all Israelis are required to join the military at some point, many Israelis know at least some Krav maga.

Do _not_ mess with somebody who knows krav maga, they will bite your ear off. Believe me, I know some krav maga moves. Krav maga is an incredibly aggressive martial art, with a no-compromising attitude towards the enemy. The goal is to neutralize the enemy and that's it. No other rules. Everything is fair game in krav maga. Groin shot, biting, eye grouching, punching, kicking, takedowns, chokes, anything to take out the enemy. This is why this martial art is so effective in a real combat situation.

Israel was tardy: Get used to this. Israelis are not known for their punctuality. If you show up on time to a party in Israel, chances are, you'll be the only one there.

Germany values punctuality: as opposed to Israelis, Germans are known for being on time to everything, and I mean _everything_. Even when going on vacation, a German will probably get there five minutes early. And they do get mad when somebody is tardy. My German teacher gets on us if we're even two seconds late to class.

Israel is fast: Just because they tend to be tardy doesn't mean they _can't _get somewhere fast. Israelis are some of the fastest speeders in the world.

Israel's uniform: have you ever seen an Israeli uniform? It is awesome! I want one. Israel will be wearing that olive green uniform during wars and training.

Informality in the Israeli chain of command: As I stated above, all Israelis join in the army at some point, so there's not a lot of formality for members of the army. There are really no big gaps separating people in positions of power. If the president meets somebody for the first time, the person they are meeting will be polite, but the meeting wont be very formal and the president would likely not talk down to the person. Same goes for the army; soldiers are not required to address their officers formally. In fact they usually address them by their first names and saluting is rare in any faction of the Israeli army.

"And if you do hurt him, I will murder you": Germany is very protective of Israel.

And that's all for this one-shot folks! I'll have the next up real soon!


End file.
